1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general to musical devices and in particular to mechanical musical devices which are activated and powered by the flow of water from a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desireability of having music played while performing daily tasks has long been recognized. Music boxes, which play music while one grooms oneself, having long been and still are a popular form of music--playing well known favorite tunes in a simple yet charming manner. Such boxes are generally powered by a self contained coil spring and activated by an opening of the box. Also, musical toys, such as those typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,997 and 2,955,502, deriving their power from manually activated cranks or wheels, have long given musical pleasure to their operators. Music has long been associated with running water--as experienced by those who sing in the rain or while taking a shower. Music also frequently accompanies "dancing waters" or fountain displays. Unknown to the inventor, however, is a musical device which is activated and powered by water flowing through a conduit; the flow of the water and therefore the music being controlled by a water tap.